Are U mine?
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Arthur is dragged away from a rock concert to attend an emergency EU meeting. He is absolutely not happy about it.


**Fandom:** Axis PowerHetalia

 **Pairing:** SpUk/EngSpa

 **Rating:** K+ For Antonio's dirty thoughts

 **Warning:** gay thoughts and punk Arthur

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia isnot mine.

 **Summary:** Arthur is dragged away from a rock concert to attend an emergency EU meeting. He is absolutely not happy about it.

* * *

The countries sat in the meeting room, waiting for Germany to break the silence. The emergency meeting had been called after the Greek referendum. The blond stood and cleared his throat. He met the eyes of several of his fellow countries before letting out a sign.

"Today's meeting is regarding the Greek economic crisis." Blue eyes focused on the tired-looking brunette. Greece blinked at him, his hand scratching the head of a cat resting on his shoulder. "After the referendum, our leaders are discussing our next steps regarding this issue." His blue eyes sharpened as he focused on Heracles. "The whole Euro zone is affected."

Some of the others were nodding their heads, an accusatory look being thrown at Greece here and there.

"My leaders are under pressure to abandon financial support." Germany commented solemnly.

Both sides of Italy on the other hand had matching frowns of their faces. Feliciano began, "Our leader on the other hand, thinks an agreement will be reached." Romano nodded. "The government thinks that when shit really hits the fan, both sides will find a way to agree."

"France is willing to compromise, as long as we have a serious, credible proposal. Our president believes, that all could be resolved via compromising." Francis stated with a sweep of his hand.

Spain nodded. "My government believes the same. Compromise is the way to go." He smiled at Greece. "I think that the results of the referendum were a victory for democracy." He acknowledged. It was really admirable and humbling, how everything depended on the choices of their people. The Greek referendum results might have a negative impact on the whole European Union, but in the end, it was the truest form of decision for a country. It always made him happy to see it exercised. He was about to continue summarizing the stance of his leaders regarding the issue when the door was slammed open with a bang.

Everyone turned to the door, eyes wide at the sign that greeted them.

There stood Britain. The blond's hair was even more ruffled and uncontrollable than usual. His thick eyebrows were knitted in a fierce frown. Antonio's jaw dropped as he took in the brit's attire. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. A leather jacket casually completed the outfit. Green gems glistered on his ears, matching perfectly with the flashing green eyes. A guitar case was swung over his shoulder. He found himself completely mesmerised by the blond. It was not often that you got to see Arthur in such casual clothes.

Romano muttered under his breath and reached over, closing the Spaniard's hanging jaw, only for it to fall open again. Grumbling "Whatever, bastard, catch some flies." under his breath, the younger nation let him be, also focusing on the scene before them.

"What was so important that you had drag me here?" The blond snapped, emerald eyes glaring at Greece. The other flinched, and mumbled something under his nose. The blond then turned to Germany, his mouth twisting in a scowl.

"Britain," Germany addressed him. "Please, have a seat." Ludwig gestured to the seat to his left. The tall blond could feel the oncoming headache. It was normally extremely difficult to make Britain even listen to anything related to the topic of giving money to Greece. His bosses were always extremely against it. Germany winced at thought of having to try to convince the blond to do anything when he was already in such a foul mood.

The blond huffed and went to his seat, grumbling under his breath. "My concert…was backstage with Alex Turner…missed the encore…Royal Blood was next." Another glare was sent Greece's way. "Damn it."

Antonio's gaze followed the blond as he strode over to the only empty seat in the room, which was next to Germany. The tall blond awkwardly cleared his throat, bringing everyone's focus back on him. He gestured towards Antonio to continue their discussion on the topic.

The brunette startled when Germany's blue eyes focused on him and closed his mouth with a snap. Oh yes the meeting, where was he? His eyes trailed back to where Arthur was sitting, arms crossed, glaring at everyone around him. He hadn't even bothered to try to look like he wanted to be here. Their eyes met briefly for a second and the blond shot him a grin, before stretching and lifting his legs on the table.

"Um…" Antonio quickly averted his eyes from the blond. The brit was too distracting…Quickly fiddling with his notes, he tried to find where he had been interrupted. "So… Yes Spain's leaders are willing to compromise if the Greek government would come up with a good proposal, my bosses would support it as long as it follows Europe's rules." He was about to continue when someone interrupted him, starting an argument with their neighbour.

Antonio's eyes stayed glued to Arthur as the blond unzipped the case and took out a beautiful electric guitar. Germany had lost his temper along with some of the other European countries who were in support of the bailout. Arthur completely ignored them as he settled his legs on the table again, the guitar in his lap. He was the complete picture of indifference, ignoring the chaos surrounding him.

The shouting triggered more countries to enter the argument increasing the noise level even more. Antonio took this time to stare some more at his lover. He knew all too well that Arthur had this rebellious punk side to him, but he had never expected to see it at an EU meeting. The blond was normally too prim and professional when it came to these things. To an annoying level even. And now to see him behave like this. It was both refreshing and nostalgic. The brunette could feel the twisted burning in the pit of his stomach increase as the desire he had been trying to contain kept growing. He absolutely loved Arthur when he got like this. It was hot and messy.

A loud thrum of a guitar echoed in the room, silencing everyone as the whole room focused on Arthur again. The blond's glare waved over them, shutting up even the loudest countries.

"Enough." was the one word that left the blond's mouth. Shivers went down Antonio's spine at the tone he addressed them with. Germany nodded to Arthur, expressing his thanks for helping bring order to the meeting. Nobody had been willing to listen and settle down once they began arguing.

The blond thrummed the strings, producing an electrifying sound. He gestured for Antonio to continue speaking, sending him a playful smirk.

The Spaniard swallowed. Damn him. He opened his mouth to continue his leader's summary on the situation.

"As I said before Spain will support the proposal if it is sensible. That is what my government's opinion is." He nodded to the room. "Thank you."

Germany nodded in support, agreeing with Antonio's statement. Other countries around the table who shared his stance nodded. Antonio smiled. He was always happy when they shared a common opinion or a goal. It felt like it did not happen very often recently.

A loud snort echoed through the room and Antonio's eyes focused on the blond again.

Germany, becoming a little irritated, asked him what he had to say.

Arthur crossed his arms defiantly. "No British money will be used for the bailout. My leaders' stance on the situation is clear." He relaxed back into his chair, with a shrug. "I don't even know why you bothered inviting me to this pointless discussion."

Arguments broke out again, filling the room with noise. Ignoring everyone's protests or arguments, Arthur started a deep melody, drowning out the arguing countries. Antonio could not tear his eyes away from the sight of the blond's fingers dancing on the strings, creating these deep tones. This song… Antonio swallowed. The sound itself was incredibly sexy. He did not know a better way to describe it. It echoed through his whole being. Their eyes met as Arthur opened his mouth and sang along the lyrics of the chorus, his eyes never leaving Antonio.

" _Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days"_

The blond maintained eye contact as he continued, his voice the only thing Antonio could hear. The breath was stuck in his throat as Antonio stared, mesmerised. His mind helpfully provided memories of them misbehaving for days. He shivered as the promises in Arthur's eyes. He wanted that.

" _And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be"_

He licked his lips. He didn't want to be here either. He wanted to be somewhere alone with Arthur… misbehaving. The blond licked his own lips, continuing to thrum the strings, seducing Antonio with the lyrics and the sound.

The blond smirked at him and Antonio's breath caught.

" _Well, Are you mine? Are you mine?"_

The brunette swallowed. His throat was suddenly dry. Shivers went down his spine as he, again took in the sight of his lover, leather jacket and guitar in his arms, singing for him. He felt the urge to answer, yes, yes, but he would not. Not here. His lips curled into a smirk blond mirrored the action, eyes sending dark promises Antonio's way.

"Britain! What do you think you are doing?" Germany's shout echoed through the invisible wall that seemed to have cut them off from reality. "This is a European Union meeting! Not some show!"

Arthur snapped back to the blond, glare returning.

"I did state my opinion on the meeting topic. I don't see a reason to waste my time anymore." The blond suddenly smirked, focusing back on Antonio, snapping the brunette back into attention, making him feel dread at the next words that would come out of that pretty mouth. He knew that smirk was trouble. "I said I will not be giving any money to Greece." The blond stated with certainty. The smirk widened. "Spain on the other hand, can have as much as he wants." He stroked the strings again, adding music to the end of his statement.

Antonio's jaw dropped.

Disbelief filled him. Did Arthur just say that? Was the blond that dead set on pissing Ludwig off? He couldn't believe his lover was so insolent he'd refuse to give money to Greece, but willingly offer to Spain. Then again, it was Arthur.

He knew Arthur was aware of the measures he had taken to prevent the economic decline, and supported them. It was that thought that made him realize that Arthur was looking for a way out of the meeting. Antonio would definitely not mind getting out of here with the blond to… misbehave. He took the opportunity without hesitation.

The brunette crossed his arms defensively and his nose shot up in the air. "I'm sorry? Spain's economy is almost back to its pre-crisis levels now, thank you very much! Without taking any money from the help fund at that." He turned away from the blond coquettishly. "I'm a strong, independent woman, and I don't need your money!"

Antonio could feel eyes on him as everyone but Arthur stared at him in shock. The blond on the other hand burst out in uncontrolled laughter. His playful eyes never left Arthur, as the other wiped a stray tear from his eyes and tried to compose himself.

Still smiling the brit moved to put away the guitar back in its case. He got up and made his way to Antonio. He leaned forward and the Spaniard stood his ground, refusing to move.

"You never cease to surprise me, love." Was whispered in his ear.

After that Antonio was promptly grabbed by the elbow and dragged out of the room.


End file.
